Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and in particular, to power amplifiers for radio frequency (RF) electronics that can operate using different supply voltages.
Description of the Related Technology
Power amplifiers can be included in fixed and mobile devices to amplify radio frequency (RF) signals for transmission via antennas. For example, in devices using the WLAN IEEE 802.11 standard (commonly referred to as WI-FI), such as the IEEE 802.11ac standard, a power amplifier can be used to provide amplification to one or more transmit carrier frequencies.
Many power amplifiers, such as power amplifiers that are designed to meet 256 quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) or 1024 QAM operation, have stringent linearity requirements (e.g., stringent requirements for the range of voltages for which a change in an amplitude of a signal at an input of the power amplifier results in a proportional, linear change of an amplitude of a signal at an output of the power amplifier). To meet such requirements, bias voltages, bias currents, load lines, and/or other parameters of the power amplifier are optimized for an expected supply voltage.